STF
by W.W.M.S
Summary: Après un enfance malheureuse, Faith Line entre enfin à la Willow Wand Magic School, aventures à suivre ...
1. Pas pour tout le monde

**Chapitre 1**

**Pas pour tout le monde**

Edimbourg, 7h00 du matin. Pour une heure pareille la gare était plutôt remplie. Les gens se bousculaient pour composter leurs billets. Et tout le monde faisait la queue pour rentrer dans le train qui partait pour Londres. Le train qu'allaient prendre les Gryffin.

Jack Gryffin, le père, travaillait dans sa ferme à Strone. Zenhü Gryffin, sa femme, l'aidait mais son occupation principale était ses enfants. Steed Gryffin, l'ainé des enfants, avait un goût prononcé pour les jeux vidéos, et tout ce qui était inutile, mais, il était le chouchou de sa mère. Leah Gryffin, de deux ans la petite sœur de Steed, elle aimait la lecture et l'art, elle peignait merveilleusement bien et avait toujours rêvé d'être écrivain.  
Faith Line Gryffin, d'un an la petite sœur de Leah (donc 3 de Steed), elle n'aimait pas du tout sa mère, encore moins son grand frère. Mais elle entretenait une relation très complice avec Avernus. Avétis Gryffin, dit Avernus, d'un an le petit frère de Faith. Il aimait beaucoup faire des bétises en tout genre, ce qui le faisait baisser dans l'estime de sa famille, sauf de Faith. Les jumeaux Hazel et Tawes Gryffin, de deux ans petit frère et petite sœur d'Avétis. Hazel, la plus studieuse des enfants Gryffin, et Tawes, le solitaire. Les Gryffin étaient des sorciers, ils avaient des dons, des dons que chacun devait développer, dans un endroit bien précis, la Willow Wand Magic School.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour , Steed venait d'avoir ses 13 ans, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était autorisé (même obligé chez les Gryffin) à allez étudier la Magie dans la prestigieuse école. Pour l'occasion, tout la famille c'était levée très tôt (le temps que toutes les demoiselles se préparent ..). Personne ne savait où se trouvait cette école. Du moins, les enfants, car Jack et Zenhü (avant fait leurs études là-bas.) le savaient. Et il fallais être à midi pile devant les grilles. ( ce qui veux dire avant midi). Ce que les jeunes savaient juste, c'est qu'il fallait aller à Londres, car le train qu'ils prenaient avait son terminus là-bas.

- « Marre de tous ces gens normaux ! » S'exclama Mrs. Gryffin. « Non mais vraiment ! Il devrait y avoir des gares pour sorciers ! »

- « Oui tout à fait .. » Approuva son mari. « Mais nous nous ferions trop remarquer .. Avétis, s'il-te-plait, va composter les billets. »

- « MmMm … Ouais .. » Grogna Avétis, mécontent qu'on le dérange pour si peu, car il était à priori dans une grande discution avec Faith.  
Celle-ci regarda son père lui tendre les billets.

- « Je viens avec toi si tu veux Avernus ! » Proposa Faith après avoir courut pour rattraper son frère.

- « Marre qu'ils me prennent pour leur chienchien … » Marmona t-il.

- « Tu sais .. » Dit Faith en reprenant son souffle. « Ils m'auraient envoyé moi si ils ne t'avaient pas vu … »

- « Pourquoi jamais ce sale chouchou … »

- « Steed ! »

- « Qui veux tu que se soit .. » Répondit Avétis en faisant la moue.

- « Mais aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour pour lui ! » Rétorqua Faith.

- « Pas pour tout le monde on dirais … Regarde donc Hazel et Tawes … »

- « Mais Tawes fait toujours la gueule ! » Lança t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la boite jaune qui compostait les billets.

- « Tu sais te servir de ce truc là mon p'tit ? »

- « Pfff, evidement, ma chère Line … »

- « Heeeey ! Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça ! Tu le sais !

- « Je te taquinais, ma petite Faithou » Répondit Avétis en insérant les billets dans la boite.  
Faith regardait avec étonnement son frère se servir de cette drole de machine.

- « Avernus ! Avernus ! le truc ! Il a mangé le billet ! » Hurla Faith.

- « Heu, » Avétis parut soudainement très gêné. « Soeurette, c'est comme ça que sa marche, j'insère le billet dans la machine et il resort avec un truc marqué en haut, c'est ça le compostage. »

- « Arf, désolé .. » Marmona Faith, honteuse.

Une fois tout les billets compostés, ils retrouvèrent toute la famille.

- « C'est pas trop tôt ! » Leur lança Mrs. Gryffin. « Enfin … monter dans le train, votre père y est déjà, nous avons un compartiment à nous tout seul. »

Sur ce Faith et Avétis montèrent suivis de leurs frères et sœurs. Pendant que leur mère montrait les billets au contrôleur.


	2. Adieu

**Chapitre 2**

**Adieu**

Cela faisait 30 minutes que le train était partit, et il était encore loin de son arrivée. Mais pour passer le temps chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait.  
Jack apprenait à Steed le fonctionnement de l'école ( Il n'écoutait pas en fait il jouait à la game boy, il l'avait caché sous la table). Zenhü tricotait ce qui semblait être des chaussettes. Leah dessinait un portrait de sa mère. Hazel lisait un livre sur la philisophie. Tawes était debout, le nez collé à la fenêtre (waaaouuuuu très occupant je l'admet !). Faith et Avétis faisaient un concours de rots.

- « aaaaaah ! » S'exclama Faith entre deux fous rires. « Celui là était DE-GEU-LASSE ! »

Hazel posa soudainement son livre et porta sa main droite sur sa bouche.

- « Ma-man-je-crois-que-je-vais-vomir » Marmona t-elle.

- « FAITH, AVETIS ! NON MAIS C'EST BON LA ! » Hurla Mrs. Gryffin. « Vas-y ma chérie, mais aux toilettes. ET VOUS INSOLENTS DEHORS ! 'PLUS VOUS VOIR DANS CE COMPARTIMENT AVANT LA FIN DU VOYAGE ! »

Steed jubilait, il n'écoutait plus du tout son père. Il arborait un gigantesque sourire en regardant son frère et sa sœur se faire traiter ainsi.

- « Et plus VITE QUE CA ! »

Ils sortirent en toute hate, enfin, poussés en toute hate par leur père qui ne supportait plus les cris de sa femme.

- « Non mais n'importe quoi ! » Grogna Avétis. « On est quand même pas des moins que rien ! »

- « Mais non … » Répliqua Faith en souriant. « C'est juste, c'est juste que miss 2eme chouchoute est malade, elle ne supporte pas le train, et c'est forcément de notre faute. »

Avétis éclata de rire.

- « Tu as raison ! Mais nampeche qu'il était vraiment Degeu mon rot ! »

- « Au fait, t'as vu la Game Boy de Steed ? »

Et ils restèrent ainsi, dans le couloir, pendant le reste du voyage. Un quart d'heure avant l'arrivée, ils furent quand même autorisés à revenir dans le compartiment.

Une fois à Londres, les Gryffin prirent le bus, marchèrent, reprirent le bus, remarchèrent, rereprirent le bus .. Et ainsi de suite. Tout ça pour arriver dans un coin perdu. Il descendirent au terminus. L'arrêt était complètement pourrit, et il n'y avait aucun signe de vie aux alentours. Rien. Juste une petite pancarte de bois défoncée. Avec Marqué dessus :

Comté du Feaubourg.

Zenhü et Jack sourirent en voyant le panneau.

- « Ah, que de bons souvenirs, .. » Dit Mrs Gryffin. « Bon, nous allons encore marcher un peu, ensuite, nous serons arrivés. »

Steed sourit, et .. Tous les autres aussi, ils étaient contents de voir partir le chouchou.

- « La vie sera peu être moins dure sans lui .. » Chuchota Avétis à Faith. Celle-ci pouffa de rire.

Après avoir grimpé une grande colline (ouii ouii la colline hantée !). La petite troupe apperçut un gigantesque château médiéval. Avec pleins de tours. Il était bordé d'un grand lac, des bois. Avec derrière une montagne. Et au loin, la mer.

- « Les enfants .. Je vous présente la W.W.M.S ! » Annonça Jack. « Les grilles sont en bas, mais t'inquiète Steed, on t'accompagne.

Arrivés en bas, devant les grilles de fer. Zenhü commença à pleurer.

- « Ohhhh mon Steedou chéri …. » Gloussa t-elle. « Tu nous quitte si rapidement … »

Steed rougit. Mais, plutôt de honte.

- « Lache moi .. » Marmona t-il en repoussant sa mère en larme.

Celle-ci lui sourit.

- « Prend soin de toi, mon grand, et écris nous ! »

- « Amuse toi, fils .. » Lui lança Jack.

- « ADIEU .. » Crièrent les autres Gryffin.

Et Steed entra dans la cour du château. Les grilles se refermèrent derrière lui.


	3. La Lettre

**Chapitre 3**

**La lettre**

3 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'entrée de Steed à la Willow Wand Magic School. Il avait maintenant 16 ans et il allait rentrer en 3eme année. Il avait beaucoup grandi mais il n'avait pas changé mentalement, il aimait toujours autant les jeux vidéos, et il était toujours le chouchou, voir plus. L'année précédente, ce fût au tour de Leah d'entrer à l'école. Et un beau matin, celui de ses 13 ans.

- « Faith ! Vient ma chérie ! Ya du courrier pour toi ! » Hurla Jack.

Elle se précipita pour descendre, manquant de tomber dans l'escalier. Elle arriva en trombe dans la cuisine, pris sa lettre et l'ouvrit fébrilement.

_Chère Faith Line Gryffin , _

_Nous avons l'honneur et le plaisir de vous invitez a passer votre scolarité a la __  
__Willow Wand Magic School. Ce cycle dure 6 ans. Vous passerez donc 6 ans dans __  
__Notre château. ( Pour des raisons de sécurité nous ne dirons pas où se __  
__Trouve celui-ci ) Chaque année, vous prendrez des cours pour affinez vos pouvoirs __  
__Et apprendre l'art noble de la magie, sous toutes ses formes. A la fin de chaque __  
__Année scolaire, un examen de passage sera donné a tout le niveau pour savoir qui __  
__Passe dans le niveau supérieur , ou qui redouble celui dans lequel vous êtes. __  
__La rentrée est le vendredi 2 septembre, à 12 h pile, devant les grilles de l'école. __  
__( Vous devez venir par vos propres moyens ) __  
__Avec mes sincères encouragements pour l'année a venir, et avec la hâte de vous __  
__Voir. __  
__Cordialement. __  
__Modestie Jane Chester. _

Faith dût bien relire la lettre pour tout comprendre.

- « C'est pour moi ça ? » demanda t-elle en tremblant.

- « Non, c'est vrai, nous sommes nombreux à s' appeler Faith Line Gryffin dans ce bas monde. » Répondit son père.

Faith sourit. Elle irait enfin dans cette école. Elle le savait mais cette lettre lui faisait tant d'effet. Elle remercia ses parents et couru dans sa chambre.

- « AVERNUS AVERNUS ! La lettre, je l'ai reçue ! Avernus ! Je vais aller à la W.W.M.S ! »

- « Pas moi .. » Rétorqua t-il méchament.

- « ah .. C'est vrai, je te prend trop pour mon égal, j'ai oublié qu'on avait un an de différence .. »  
Directrice de WWMS

Avétis lui souria.

- « Merci Faithoune, j'espère que tu sera bien la bas .. »

- « Mais dit pas ça ! Je pourrais pas être bien ! Sans toi ! »

- « Tu rencontrera mieux que moi, tu rencontrera l'amour .. »

- « C'est déjà fait … »

- « Heu non moi je ne considère pas Fallenhart ..

- « Fayenhart .. » Coupa Faith.

- « Fayenhart comme un vrai petit ami. »

- « Tu ne le connais même pas ! »

- « Pas comme toi .. »

Faith lui balança un coussin à la figure.

- « T'es qu'un jaloux c'est tout ! Toi personne veux de toi je suis la seule qui t'aime vraiment ! » Lui cria t-elle. « J'ai trop de pitié pour toi mon pauvre Avétis !

- « Et toi tu es trop fière Miss Faith Line …! » Lui lança son frère.

- « Avétis … Non …. » Murmura t'elle.

- « Avec ton prénom composé là ! Toujours à te vanter de tout .. »

- « Avétis non …. »

- « Tu m'ernerve Faith … »

- « AVETIS JE TE DETESTE ! » Hurla Faith.

Elle lui re-balança un coussin en pleine tête et sortit en claquant la porte.


	4. Une nouvelle vie qui commence

**Chapitre 4**

Une nouvelle vie qui commence

Faith descendit en trombe les escaliers.

- « C'est quand qu'je rentre à la Will' machin bidule truc académie ? » Demanda t-elle méchamment en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- « Willow Wand Magic School .. » Rectifia Hazel qui préparait à manger avec sa mère.

« C'est demain Faith ! » Annonça joyeusement Jack. « Va donc faire tes valises, nous partons tôt ! »

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce et remonta. En arrivant dans sa chambre elle ne trouva pas Avétis. Il était partit. Elle sortit rapidement sa grosse valise. Et vida son armoire dedans. Elle garda juste ses plus beaux vêtements pour le lendemain.

Le repas se déroula dans un calme absolu. Une sale ambiance c'était installé depuis que Faith et Avétis c'étaient disputé. Evidement cela avait fait le tour de la maison et donc personne ne parlais. Juste un petit 'passe moi le sel' inaudible. Puis Faith quitta la table. Une grande journée l'attendait demain. Son entrée à la WWMS.

« Faith … Faith Line … »

« Avétis … M'appelle pas comme sa j't'ai djà dis .. » Marmonna Faith dans son sommeil.

« Debout .. Allez .. ! »

« Oh mais quoi ! » Rugit-elle en se levant enfin.

Son père était assit devant elle.

« Prépare toi vite, nous partons .. ! » S'exclama t-il.

« O.k … »

Aussitôt dis, elle s'habilla, se prépara, puis descendit sa valise.

« Tout est prêt Line ? » Demanda Steed qui attendait avec impatiente le départ.

Faith dût se retenir de ne pas lui sauter au cou et de l'étrangler.

« Mouais .. » Grogna t-elle en lui lança un regard noir.

« Voyons, ne me parle pas comme ça, je suis un préfèt ! » Répliqua t-il en lui montra un insigne verte avec un 'P' dessus.

« N'abuse pas de tes nouveaux droits sur ta sœur mon Steedou chéri, elle est nouvelle ! » Dit Mrs Gryffin en rigolant. « Bon je vais appeler les autres pour qu'ils vous disent au revoir.. »

Puis elle partit en direction de l'escalier.

« Moi j'ai pourtant vraiment hâte de voir ce que je pourrait infliger à des ratés comme toi .. Line .. » Murmura Steed en contemplant son insigne qu'il ne cessait de nettoyer avec les manches de son pull.

« On verra bien .. » Lança t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la famille fût réunie dans l'entrée. Tous les enfants – sauf Hazel, Steed et Faith – étais pas encore vraiment réveillés. Ils étaient encore en pyjamas et ne faisaient que de bailler.

« Bon et bien, c'est l'heure des Adieux mes enfants. »

Pour tout au revoir Faith ne reçu que quelques signes de main. Sa mère l'embrassa puis elle attrapa sa valise et s'avança vers la porte. Mais quand elle passa à côté d'Avétis il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- « Désolé pour hier … »

Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais celle-ci le repoussa violement.

« C'est hier qu'il fallait le dire, Avétis .. » Lui répondit-elle, plus hautaine que jamais.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Dehors une légère brise lui fouettait le visage et agitait ses cheveux. Elle allait enfin quitter sa ville natale. Pour une vraie vie, la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulu vivre. Celle qui était différente de la sienne. Son père sortit enfin suivit de Steed.

« La Willow vous attends les jeunes ! »

Les heures passèrent, à un rythme très lent. Trop lent peu être. Et le petit groupe arriva enfin aux abords du Comté.

« C'est ici que je vous laisse. Faith je te laisse aux soins de ton frère jusqu'à ta répartition. Et toi Steed, explique lui tout ce qui lui sera nécessaire, O.k ?

« C'est d'accord .. » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

« Bon et bien, je vous souhaite tout pleins de bonnes choses, et surtout, écrivez nous ! »

Il serra ses enfants dans ses bras et remonta dans le bus.


End file.
